The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for correcting sidewise deviation of a tape of composite material to minimize the amount of sidewise deviation for use in apparatus for automatically laminating the tape by affixing the tape to an adhesion form.
In recent years, lightweight plate materials are produced from a tape of composite material, i.e. a tape prepared by impregnating carbon fiber, aramid fiber or like reinforcing fiber with a thermosetting resin, by affixing the tape to the surface of an adhesion form (body) of specified shape to obtain a laminate, and thereafter subjecting the laminate to a curing treatment with application of heat and pressure. Unexamined Japanese Patent Application SHO 58-45057, for example, discloses a known method of automatically affixing such a tape of composite material. With this method, the tape is continuously paid off from a reel and pressed against the surface (curved surface) of the adhesion form with a press roller, the press roller is moved along a predetermined path to successively affix tape portions without leaving a clearance therebetween, and the tape affixing direction is changed from layer to layer, whereby a laminate is obtained.
With the above method, the tape to be affixed inevitably deviates widthwise (sidewise) at the position where it is pressed on by the roller because a sidewise force acts on the tape. The force thus acting appears attributable to various causes, such as a slight difference between the orientation of the press roller and the direction of advance thereof, and a very small difference between the course of the press roller and the path along which the tape is naturally affixed.
By the movement of a tape supply head which is programmed in advance, tape portions should be affixed with a minute clearance provided therebetween, while the movement of the supply head is predetermined on the premise that no sidewise deviation of the tape occurs at the press roller portion. Accordingly, if the tape deviates sidewise at this portion, the minute clearance will not be maintained between tape portions but a large clearance occurs, or conversely, a tape portion is likely to lap over another.
Further if a sidwise deviation occurs, the tape becomes locally unpressed by the roller and remains incompletely adhered. When the laminate is then treated for curing, the plate material obtained will not have the specified quality, for example, in respect of strength.
It is therefore necessary to maintain the amount of sidewise deviation of the tape within a very small range and to correct a sidewise deviation, if any. Nevertheless, it is impossible to manually correct sidewise deviations while the tape is being continuously paid off and affixed. Further if the tape greatly deviates sidewise, creating between the adjacent tape portions a clearance larger than is specified or a lap, there arises a need to interrupt the affixing operation to remove the tape or affix the tape again from the starting end of the current tape course, hence a very cumbersome procedure.